The Primeland Empire
The Primeland Empire '''(commonly referred to as Primeland) is a small island nation located in The South Pacific Ocean. It is near, and often at war with, '''Spicy-Memia, another small island nation. The Primeland Empire '''is a fascist dictatorship led by '''Supreme Leader Carlo Woropay '''and '''Toby Nicholls IV. The nation operates similarly to Nazi Germany. History Primeland is a series of islands all located in the Southern Pacific Ocean. Colonised by Carlo Woropay and Toby Nicholls in late 2016 in response to the colonisation of Spicy-Memia. Unlike Stuart Pomery I, however, Woropay and Nicholls travelled to the islands by airplane. Upon arriving, the two discovered that the island was populated, and decided to enslave the people of the island to ensure that they would work for them. Woropay then formed a single-party government, and began rigging votes so that he would be Supreme Leader, and had all opposing candidates for Supreme Leader eliminated. Woropay won by a landslide, as he was the only one people could vote for. Soon after, Woropay arranged for his colleagues to come to the island and serve as military leaders. Harry Jenkins was made General of the Empire's Air Fleet, whilst Rodney Platt led The Navy and Luke Strange led the Armed Forces. Overtime, the group began silencing freedom of speech, radio transmissions and television broadcasts made by any potential threats to their empire. The First Chicken Goujon War In late August 2016, Supreme Leader Woropay angered the people of Spicy-Memia by uploading a video of Sage, the religious figurehead of Sageism, cooking chicken goujons in his kitchen to the internet. As a result, Sage declared war on Primeland, leading the army to Luganville and committing intense acts of guerrilla warfare. Woropay ordered his Military Generals to fight back against the Memians. For the next few months, The First Chicken Goujon War would escalate more and more, until eventually Primeland were forced to surrender due to their forces running out of supplies. Due to Primeland losing the war, Sage ordered for Woropay to make the state religion Sageism. Woropay agreed, and the 'Pro-LGBT-But-Anti-Q Festival' was held a day later, with many of Primeland's citizens converting to Sageism. Military powers Jenkins, Platt and Strange were arrested and taken back to Spicy-Memia on trial. As a result, they were replaced by Jacques Tagholm and Matthew Dempsey, who currently act as leaders for all branches of the military, and the primary instigators of The Social Justice War against Spicy-Memia. Woropay and Nicholls remain bitter about the war to this day, despite friendly relations with Spicy-Memia. It was also revealed that Woropay secretly funded resistance groups in Primeland to kill off remaining Memian Soldiers for a short time before he was cut off from further funding by King Pomeroy I. Tensions in the country between Woropay and his people have been rising since both The First Chicken Goujon War and the ongoing Social Justice War, and numerous revoloutions against the Supreme Leader have been attempted, the most recent being on March 27th 2017, when the Primeland flag was captured by anons from 4chan sent by Sage in order to 'annoy the little Italian git'.